


Girls Night Out

by Purple_Sovereign



Series: That Escalated Quickly [4]
Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Reminiscing, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Sovereign/pseuds/Purple_Sovereign
Summary: Jessie and Christy decide to take a trip out to Malibu, and it doesn't go exactly as planned...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're seeing this story from Jessie's eyes. For those of you who may think this story isn't about the boys anymore, stick around. It gets good ;)

Chapter 1

 

Jessie was so excited as she got dressed for tonight. This was the day she’d been looking forward to for a solid week. If she was being really honest, this is the day she’d looked forward to for about three years. Now it was finally here! This was the night she was supposed to meet up with Christy and she was beyond ecstatic.

She had planned everything. They would be going out for a light dinner along Zuma Beach during happy hour at a fancy restaurant. Then they would head to the beach house and...see where it goes.

This is not the first time she’d be possibly hooking up with a woman. Before she met Rhett, there was this girl in high school she had sex with. They even went out discreetly for about a week. But then she got all weird about Christian guilt, or whatever, so they broke up. Then Jessie met Rhett about a year later and fell madly in love with him, so that was that.

In truth, Jessie had always been bi, which Rhett was fully aware of. Rhett wasn’t bi, necessarily, but through his same-sex experience he could understand her. Checking out girls and guys together and assessing their hotness had been a staple in their relationship since forever. But this turn of events in their marriage was so exciting. _Open marriage._ It was a phrase that originally filled her with anxiety. Something always told her Rhett and Link would get together. When they finally did, she didn’t think she stood a chance against Link. She thought Rhett would leave her for sure. A 30+ year bond was hard to compete with. But ever since they’d talked, ever since she saw Rhett and Link in that beach house together the first time...her whole attitude changed. She saw that this could be fun! It was a way they could expand their sex lives while still remaining faithful. It was like a secret club. It made her feel young again, in a way.

Now here she was, as giddy as a school girl, getting ready for her first date with Christy. She had on a simple black body con dress that came up just above her knee. She’d been working out a bit and was proud of how the dress clung to her muscular yet still voluptuous body. It was also kind of low cut so you could see a bit of cleavage. _Not bad for a woman with two kids,_ she thought as she ran her fingers through her freshly flat ironed black hair.

She then began to put on her jewelry. It was a black pearl set that her best friend from back home had given her for her birthday a few years back. She put on the studs and necklace with ease, but was having a bit of trouble putting the bracelet on her own wrist.

“Need a hand?” Rhett said suddenly appearing in the doorway, surprising her slightly. She looked at him in the mirror. He was clearly admiring the way she looked in her outfit, eyes searching her hungrily.

She smiled at him. “Sure, thanks.” She replies as he comes into the bathroom. She turns to look up at him as she hands him the bracelet and her wrist. He puts in on her effortlessly and then pulls her gently towards him until the back of her head is nestled against the waist of her giant husband. He wraps his arms around her shoulders as they look at themselves in the mirror. She giggles at the two of them. One might say the stark contrast between them makes them ill-suited for each other (he’s 6’8”, she’s 5’2”, he has almost blonde hair, hers is black, etc), but she thought they fit like a glove.

“You look beautiful, honey,” Rhett says earnestly, the bass in his voice radiating through her.

“Thank you,” She said with a confident smirk. She then kisses one of his forearms before breaking free of him to apply her lipstick. “So what do you guys have planned for the night?” She asks. She knows Rhett and Link have some master plan for how they’re going to entertain the kids tonight, but she doesn’t know the details.

“Oh,” Rhett says rolling his eyes, “we were gonna all go to a Clippers game, but we seem to have misplaced one ticket. So we’re going to Disney instead.”

“Disney?” She surprised. “Isn’t that a little high-profile? Plus traffic is gonna be murder.”

“Well it will be night time, so I don’t think we’ll get recognized too often if at all. Plus the kids were pretty excited about that game. They were gonna be playing the Heat. We gotta make it up to em somehow.”

“Ah. Well make sure they squeeze some homework in. I don’t want Locke pushing itall off til the last minute like he usually does.”

“Yeah, right,” Rhett says, furrowing his eyebrows briefly. Their son gets his procrastination gene from Rhett for sure. Then Rhett grabs hold of her hips. “Listen,” he then says, his tone turning delicate, “you don’t have to stick to the 12 o’clock curfew if you don’t want tonight. I know how excited you are about this so if you get home a little later, I won’t be upset. I want you guys to enjoy yourselves.”

She looks right into the reflection of his eyes as she puts both her hands on top of his. “Honey,” she says in a soothing tone, “we made a promise to each other. I made a promise to you. I intend to keep it. Besides, I don’t like going to sleep when you’re not there. I like being near you.”

He smirks. He was obviously pleased that he wouldn’t have to sleep alone tonight. Jessie didn’t know what exactly would arise this evening, but at the end of the day she honestly didn’t sleep very well without his presence. He always made her feel safe and comforted. No way she wasn’t coming back home to that.

“I just want you to be happy,” Rhett said, shrinking down to place his chin on her left shoulder. She loved the warmth of him so close to her, his soft beard felt nice against her skin, as well as the tight squeeze of his arms around her waist.

“I am happy,” she said truthfully. She suddenly felt her blood heat. The combined emotions of feeling sexy in her new dress, plus the anticipation of this new experience, plus her husband’s arms around her had her so elated she felt like she could walk a mile a minute. She was up for anything. So when Rhett began to kiss her neck, it just added to it all. He started nibbling on her ear, something he knew instantly got her wet. She reached up to put her hands back into his hair. She began to moan and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation and familiarity of it.

Then his hands grazed her tight, supple ass. She bent over to give him a better angle, lost in the moment, simply letting her body respond to touch. Rhett had just begun to hike her tight dress up off of her thighs when suddenly there was a loud knock on the closed bathroom door.

“Dad!” She heard their son Shepherd shout from outside the door. “Locke won’t let me have a turn on the game!”

They both rolled their eyes. Leave it to one of their children to ruin a perfectly good quickie.

“I’ll be down in a minute!” Rhett shouted back. They both remained silent until they heard their youngest run back out of the room.

“Dammit,” Jessie said with a frustrated sigh.

“Yeah, well...” Rhett replied, just as disappointed. “At least I got you warmed up for her.” Suddenly he smacked her ass, making Jessie gasp. She looked at him, slightly incredulous as he simply raised his eyebrows smugly and left the bathroom. Jessie looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were wide, her face flushed, and her previously bone-straight hair now had quite a few flyaways. _He certainly did warm me up_ , she thought to herself. She tried to calm herself, grabbing her brush to once again to tame her hair.

A few minutes of last minute primping later, she heard the doorbell ring. She knew it was probably The Neals. She took a deep breath to steal herself. _This is it,_ Jessie thought to herself with jittery excitement before she turned off the bathroom light and headed downstairs to meet them.

As she got to the stairwell, she could already hear the sound of the other adults chatting while the children greeted each other playfully. When she walks down the stairs and the scene in the living room becomes visible, the first person she locks eyes with is Christy, whose head she can see just over Rhett’s shoulder. She looks momentarily astonished by her appearance before she smirks and becomes bashful, looking away coyly like something out of a cartoon. Jessie can’t help but giggle. Then everyone hears her laughter and turn around to see her.

“Wow!” Link exclaims. “You look great!”

“Thank you!” Jessie says brightly.

“You look pretty, mommy,” Shepherd says, rushing up to take a closer look. The other kids all murmur in agreement.

“Aww thanks. That’s real sweet, guys,” Jessie replies, hugging Shepherd with one arm briefly.

She turns to Christy, who still has yet to say anything but still has a shy smirk plastered on her face. She looks her up and down and something about her dress looks familiar...

 _Oh my God,_ Jessie then realizes, taken aback. _It’s the dress!_ That _dress!_

Christy was technically wearing Jessie’s dress. It was the same dress that she had let her borrow that fateful night, the night Christy let Jessie touch her practically all over a few years ago while their husbands were away. She had worn it to a mutual friend’s birthday dinner. She said she would give it back, but Jessie had insisted that she keep it and Christy was hesitant but ultimately agreed.

Now here she was, wearing it. It was a white halter dress with an a-line skirt that came above her knee as well. She always thought it looked average on herself, but on Christy it looked spectacular, especially since she had clearly taken it in at the waist to fit her a bit tighter. It was beachy yet elegant. Jessie wanted to rip it off this instant, but then she remembered where she was and their upcoming plans for dinner.

“Well we should probably get going,” Jessie said, forcing herself to return to reality. “You guys have fun!”

“You too,” Rhett and let Link said as the kids bid the ladies goodbye. Jessie and Christy then made their way to the Honda in silence.

Jessie started the car as Christy continued to steal glances at her. “What?” Jessie asked Christy with a mischievous smile.

“You look so beautiful,” Christy whispered without even looking at her, like a person who wanted to look at the sun but didn’t want to be blinded. Jessie could see her smiling as she looked down at her lap. Jessie then reached over and gripped her thigh, sliding her hand slightly up Christy’s dress in order to do so. “You look gorgeous,” Jessie said back with a husky voice as she began to stroke her inner thigh.

Christy inhaled sharply though her teeth, closing her eyes before saying, “Please stop touching me or I’m afraid we won’t make it to dinner.”

Jessie snickered before withdrawing her hand. “Fair enough,” she replied before backing down the driveway.

 

 

————

 

 

Jessie took Christy to The Sunset Restaurant in Malibu. It was right on Zuma Beach and looked absolutely breathtaking as the sun began to get closer to the mountains. It was pretty upscale, way fancier than the kind of places they usually frequent with their husbands and kids in tow, but Jessie wanted this to be a night of extravagance for both of them. They never really have time to focus on themselves, least of all Christy. She’s always cleaning, cooking, or stitching something, it seems. Jessie was determined to make this a night where she could truly just relax.

She booked reservations and chose a small table near the corner by the window. It was packed tonight, but the low candle light made it feel so intimate. They sat down and immediately ordered a bottle of Moscato.

“Wow, this place is nice!” Christy said as she opened the menu. Her eyes got real wide as she gasped in shock. “Have you seen these prices?!” She whispered.

With that, Jessie took the menu and laid it open and face down on the table in front of Christy. She then took her own cloth napkin and laid it over the menu in such a way that the food items could be seen but the prices could not.

After this, Christy simply looked up at Jessie with narrow eyes while trying to conceal a smirk through purses lips, like Jessie was the neighborhood troublemaker.

Jessie simply shrugged. “Come on, live a little,” she said. A few minutes later they both placed their orders. “So shall we talk about it?” Jessie then said after the waiter had left.

“Talk about what?” Christy said innocently as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

“What happened on Tuesday?”

At this, Christy turned bright red and cast her eyes down at the table. “Oh, right,” Christy said with a nervous giggle. “How much did Rhett tell you?”

“Not much, really,” Jessie said nonchalantly. “I told him I wanted to hear the details from you first.”

It was no secret that Rhett, Link, and Christy had a threesome a few days back. Jessie had encouraged Christy to go spy on Rhett and Link during one of their elicit trips to the beach house and had given Christy the go ahead to sleep with Rhett if the occasion for a threesome presented itself. She honestly wasn’t sure Christy had it in her to look in on them let alone engage in a ménage a trois, but when Rhett told her she had walked in on them and decided to join the party, she was more than pleased. She couldn’t wait to hear all the juicy details from Christy’s perspective.

“You really sure we should be talking about this here?” Christy whispered cautiously, looking around at everyone in the packed restaurant.

“It’s so crowded, no one’s paying attention to us, Christy,” Jessie assured her. “Besides, why do you think I chose the table in the back?” Christy took a sip of wine, her hand trembling slightly. “I want you to tell me everything,” Jessie then said, with hooded eyes and a deep timbre in her voice. She was honestly wet just thinking about the three of them, but she wanted to make sure it was good for Christy.

Sensing her tone, Christy took a big swig of wine before setting the glass down and telling her story. She told Jessie of her Sherlock Holmes brand of sleuthing, sneaking up to the beach house, and going upstairs to find Link sucking Rhett’s dick. She told her about how they saw her and she was going to leave but Link stopped her and she told him the sight of them turned her on. She told her how Rhett was hesitant at first, but once he found out that Jessie had signed off on it, he seemed to like the idea.

“Then what happened?” Jessie asked once the waiter dropped off the food and left.

“Then Link told Rhett to kiss me,” Christy continued, somewhat wistfully. “He’s a really good kisser. You’re a lucky girl,” Christy said with a smirk.

“Oh, I know,” Jessie said heartily, glad her husband had presented himself well.

Christy and her chuckled before she went back into it. “Then Link wanted me to suck Rhett’s dick. I ended up sucking both their dicks at pretty much the same time. I’d never had two...dicks in my face before.”

“Me neither,” Jessie said, somewhat envious and aroused. Christy smirked her signature coy smirk. She could sense Jessie’s sexual frustration.

“I’m thinking that could change,” Christy said with a sexy whisper. Jessie looks right into her eyes and involuntary licks her lips. “Anyway,” She said, trying to get back on track with the story, “Then Link said he wanted to see Rhett fuck me.”

“Link sounds very bossy.”

“Oh he definitely is,” Christy snickers. “I love it though. I think Rhett likes it too.” Jessie knew without shadow of doubt that this was true, having bossed Rhett around in the bedroom more times than she could count. “So we all sort of...got on the bed...” Christy continued. “Rhett was behind me, and Link was sort of, like, underneath us and...god, Rhett was amazing. His—“ Christy hesitated, looking up at Jessie tentatively.

“What?! Tell me!” Jessie said in a kind of shrieked whisper so as not to alarm the other patrons.

She looks down at the table again before whispering, “His dick is so _big._ Bigger than I was expecting. I just...I like the way he just...filled me up. He just...pounded away at me. I liked having him fuck me.”

Jessie was now soaked for sure. Hearing this from someone else, someone she trusted, about how good her husband’s dick was such a turn on. Three weeks ago, she would’ve never believed this would happen, but she wanted to see it in live and living color. But more than that, she wanted to fuck Christy as soon as humanly possible. But she needed to hear ever detail before she could be truly satisfied.

“What was Link doing?” Jessie asked, now on her second glass of wine.

“I was sucking his dick while he massaged my nipples. He really loved watching it all. Plus he knows my body well, so he was giving Rhett clues about what to do with me. Rhett also did some things Link has never done. Like...he put his thumb in my ass a little.”

“Really?” Jessie said playfully, mentally taking notes and imagining Christy’s ass being in her face as she took a bite of her nearly devoured risotto. Christy has barely touched her salad. She must be nervous. “You liked that?”

“I guess so,” she said like a kid who had been caught eating candy before dinner. “I think it took me by surprise more than anything.”

“Did it make you come?” Jessie said, her voice deepening and her eyes hooded.

Christy paused and turned bright red before simply nodding, her jaw dropped, and her legs fidgeting under the table, from what Jessie could tell. She felt the slight brush of Christy’s legs briefly against hers and decided she was done with hearing stories and ready to take action.

Luckily the waiter happened to be passing by. “Excuse me, would you mind bringing the check please? And one to-go box for my friend’s salad.”

“Of course,” he replied politely before scampering off.

“So we’re going to the beach house now?” Christy said shyly, looking somewhat unsure if herself.

“If you still want to,” Jessie replied kindly. She didn’t want Christy to feel forced into anything, but she was practically _dying_ to run her hands all over Christy’s naked body, to kiss her for real, to...just consume her very being.

Christy took another bit of her salad slowly, not breaking eye contact from Jessie as she unexpectedly ran one of her smooth, slender legs purposefully up and down one of Jessie’s. She then flashed her the sexiest, most confident grin she’d ever seen Christy give. _I guess she still wants to_ , Jessie thought gratefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie and Christy drove the 15 minutes to the beach house singing along to old 90s songs that were horrible but enjoyable. It was like any other friendly car ride. They arrived at the house around 6:22, the sun setting beautifully about them. As they approached the door in silence, Jessie was a bit nervous. She really felt like a high schooler again. She played volleyball in high school and was starting to have flashbacks of getting ready to play her championship game. She was team captain and everyone was counting on her. They won, of course, but this wasn’t about winning or losing. _Or was it?_ She just wanted this experience to be what she imagined. She wanted Christy to feel good about it. She wanted it to be exciting for both of them.

She unlocked the door and they made their way into the house. She stepped into the small living room, slipping off her black kitten heels and tossing them over by the doormat just to the left of the entrance. Christy shut and locked the door behind her, then just started at Jessie with saucer eyes, clearly feeling just as out of place with her to-go box still in her hand.

“You wanna put that in the fridge?” Jessie suggested.

“Oh! Right, sorry,” Christy said as she slipped out of her white wedges and made her way to the kitchen. She puts the box away and then comes back to the same spot to face Jessie. Jessie, trying to gather some courage, steps closer to Christy so she’s mere inches away from her face, gazing up into her blue eyes. She planned to lean in slowly for the kiss, but Christy must’ve read her wrong because she rushes in for the kiss and they end up bumping heads.

Jessie can’t help but laugh, clutching her now slightly throbbing forehead.

“Sorry!” Christy says through gritted teeth, holding her own head in the same manner.

“What was that?!” Jessie asked teasingly, now finding the awkwardness simply hilarious.

“I don’t know!” Christy exclaimed, now laughing herself. “I thought you were going in, so I went in and, I don’t know, I misjudged distance?”

 _Oh god, this woman is adorable,_ Jessie thought as she smiled and let go of her head. “Let’s go upstairs,” she said casually as she turned and lead the way. She almost headed into the first bedroom she saw on her right when Christy said,

“Can we go in another room?”

“Why?”

“Well...,” Christy started, anxious making a figure eight with her arms, her hands clasped and her fingers drumming against each other, “like, that’s the room we both caught Rhett and Link in. And it’s the room I had sex with them in. It kind of feels like...it’s _their_ room, you know? I might sound stupid, but I kind of want us to have...a room that’s...ours. A clean slate? I don’t know...” Christy shuffled from side to side, avoiding eye contact.

“I don’t think it sounds stupid at all,” Jessie said earnestly. Christy looked up with a bit of disbelief in her eyes. Jessie nodded encouragingly. She did totally agree. It would be nice to have a room that was sort of removed from past experiences, a room untainted, at least for now. This was their first time together after all.

Jessie went over to the room almost directly across from “Rhett and Link’s room” into another spacious bedroom. It was the room Rhett and Jessie usually slept in on vacations, so it had a California King bed in it to accommodate Rhett’s staggering height. The room was so huge that there was even room for a small beige love seat in lefthand corner. It had a more beachy theme, with light blue walls and picture frames adorned with seashells and random little dolphin sculptures on end tables and night stands. Most of these were gifts from Christy’s sister who was quite addicted to picking up things at antique stores. The bed had a cream-colored duvet cover laid across it along with plush pillows covered in powder blue pillow cases. This was a perfect room to start fresh in. It was just as innocent and new as their relationship. Well, innocent may be a reach, but still.

Jessie stepped into the room as Christy once again followed her in and shut the door behind them. “This is nice,” Jessie said, not having seen the room in a while but now having a new affinity for it.

“Yeah, I like it,” Christy agreed, surveying the room with a contented smile. Then there was a pause as Jessie and Christy stared at each other in the middle of the room. Jessie walked over to Christy again and put both palms against each of her cheeks. Christy just starred at her, mouth slightly ajar, clearly waiting for Jessie to lean in first this time. So she leaned in slowly until their lips connected. Jessie noticed Christy’s lips were lightly chapped, yet still tender. She almost tasted sweet as Jessie began moving her tongue gently inside of her mouth. Christy grabs on to Jessie’s hips like they’re at a middle school dance.

Jessie then moves down to her neck, kissing the soft, tight skin there and breathing in the clean sent of soap that she always got a whiff of when they embraced as friends. Suddenly she could feel Christy trembling. She breaks away from kissing her neck to look in her eyes, that are fraught with hesitation.

“Are you ok?” Jessie asks, brushing Christy’s hair away from her face.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so nervous,” she says, tearing up slightly with embarrassment.

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Jessie assured her, grabbing both of her hands and holding them there in a purely familial type of gesture. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to—“

“No, I want to,” Christy cut in, closing her eyes and shaking her head, obviously berating herself mentally. “I’m just...I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ve wanted this for so long and now I’m...clamming up. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry,” Jessie says earnestly. Sure, she’s disappointed things aren’t progressing quite as seamlessly as she had hoped, but the important thing is that both of them are comfortable. Jessie tried to think. “Why don’t we just sit down on the bed and talk for a while. We don’t have to go any further than that until you’re ready.”

Christy nodded and they both made their way to either side of the bed before they sat up against the large white bed frame, placing the soft pillows against their backs. They were quite for a moment when Christy finally spoke.

“You know, I’m wearing the same dress. From that night.”

Jessie smirked. “Yeah, I noticed. It looks 10 times better on you than it ever did on me.”

Christy scoffs. “That’s not true.”

“It is!” Jessie says, nudging her playfully. Christy nudges her back in the same manner. There’s another short pause before Christy speaks again.

“That night...why did you...what made you wanna...touch me like that?”

“Like, what was going through my head?”

Christy nods, looking at Jessie with those curious baby blue colored eyes. Jessie furrows her eyebrows and puts her fingers to her lips. This question has caught her off guard. She tries to bring herself back to that night a few years ago.

“Well...the wine that night certainly loosened me up,” Jessie muttered. They both snickered lightly before Jessie continued. “I don’t know, I’d always thought you were beautiful. And you’ve always been a good friend, someone I could trust. And we were just changing right in front of each other. It was the first time I had seen you naked.

Then...I think when you were bashing your body, saying how you thought you looked fat in that dress,” Jessie points to Christy’s white dress as she says this, “it kind of reminded me of being in the high school locker room again. So many of the girls didn’t get how beautiful they were. I always wanted to shake them, tell em they how wrong they were. Plus, you know, high school was when I realized I liked girls as well as guys. So...I don’t know...I think all these old feelings just came rushing back. So I just...hiked your dress up...and you didn’t stop me so...I didn’t stop.”

When Jessie comes back into the present, Christy is just staring at her in awe, as if she totally understands, as if she’s so relieved to have her question finally answered. She also looks...lustful. Jessie wants to keep this energy going. “What about you?” She asks Christy, turning her body so she can face her more. “What were _you_ thinking that night? Why’d you let me touch you?”

“I mean...” Christy started, turning her body as well, “I feel like you just always have this way of making me feel good. Like...you’re so confident. It kind of rubs off. And...the way you touched me...”

“How did I touch you?” Jessie said deeply.

Christy turned bright red again. “I...I liked it how you touched my breasts. Your hands are so soft. And my nipples are sensitive. I liked how you were sort of...massaging them.”

In a fit of courage (and arousal), she reached out slowly and placed her hand on top of Christy’s breast and began massaging her with her dress still on. “Like this?” She asked, looking into her eyes, making sure it’s what Christy wanted.

“No,” Christy whispered after a few seconds. Jessie was worried she had read her wrong when suddenly Christy reached back behind her neck and untied the knot keeping the halter dress on her shoulders. She let the straps fall and pulled the top of the dress down to reveal her perfect, perky, pink breasts which looked as if the would fit perfectly in Jessie’s hand. “Now try,” Christy encouraged. Jessie could see that she was trembling again, but her nervous anxiety seemed to have been replaced with nervous excitement. Jessie was excited too. She took a deep breath before she began massaging Christy’s now bare breasts with both hands, focusing in on the nipples. Jessie was right; her breasts did fit perfectly in her hand. They were so warm and lovely.

“How’s that?” Jessie asked as Christy moaned.

“That’s perfect,” Christy said she closed her eyes and leaned her head back slightly, presenting her perfectly slender neck. Jessie took the opportunity to steal a kiss from her neck. Christy gasped and bit her lip, which made Jessie go back in for more. She continued to kiss her neck until Christy then grabbed her face and kiss her lips hungrily. Jessie continued to massage her breasts. She loved the feel of touching Christy’s body. She was so delicate and smooth. She loved the way Christy’s blonde hair tickled her shoulders as they kissed.

Christy seemed unsure of what to do with her hands, moving them tentatively from Jessie’s face, to her shoulders, to her lower back and back up again. “Touch me like you’d wanna be touched,” Jessie whispered between kisses.

“You may not like it,” Christy said with a smile in her voice.

“Try me.” Jessie was about to go in for another kiss when suddenly Christy pulled her hair slightly roughly, making Jessie gasp in shock as she propped her arm up behind her so she wouldn’t fall back on the bed. She was nearly powerless in this position. Christy held Jessie’s face away from hers and looked down into her eyes with an intensity Jessie didn’t even know she was capable of. She then kissed Jessie all about her face, everywhere but her lips, so sweetly and slowly it was agonizing. It made Jessie moan, getting wetter by the second.

Still holding Jessie off her, Christy took her index finger and moved it slowly down her body, from her neck, down to graze one of her nipples momentarily, all the way down to her clitoris, where she moved Jessie’s black thong to the side began rubbing her, using her middle and ring finger now. She couldn’t believe how good Christy was at this. She was a natural. She forgot how wonderful it is to be with another woman who understands your body almost as if it’s her own. She moved her nimble fingers all along her vulva. She can’t remember the last time she’d received a hand job this good.

Jessie was beginning to unravel with Christy all over her: hand in her hair, fingers on her clit, and now Christy was all but pressed up against her as she kissed her neck with the same agonizing slowness. Now Jessie started to feel like this _was_ a question of winning or losing. In her mind, she had always envisioned being more dominant, making Christy come first,blowing her mind with the little bit of lesbian “sexpertise” she had earned back when she was about 17. But now the tables had turned. She was so close to having an orgasm...

 _No way!_ Jessie thought to herself indignantly. Now sensing that Christy liked it a bit rough, she choked Christy with her free hand, using a bit of pressure, whispering, “let go of my hair,” almost menacingly. Christy had a mischievous grin before she obeyed, letting go of Jessie hair slowly. Now that Jessie was in control, she sat upright and used the hand that was around Christy’s neck to lay her down on the bed. Christy was panting hard, body quivering. Jessie put her other hand in between Christy’s legs and ran a finger lightly over the length of her labia. Christy was extremely wet, making Jessie smile.

She wasted no time. She let go of Christy’s neck and took her white lace panties off so fast that she almost ripped them. She then scooted down until her face was right up against her vagina. She flicked her tongue at Christy’s clit much like a snake would at first; sporadically and without warning. Christy was looking down at her, squirming, waiting and wondering what would come next, wanting to be relieved of the sexual tension. She looked at Jessie almost pleadingly as she put her hands back in Jessie’s hair without forcing her down. Jessie smiled again before she _really_ went to work.

There’s not one place on Christy’s pussy that Jessie’s tongue didn’t come in contact with. She started by putting her flat tongue in her clitoris, enjoying the continuous stream of moans that came in response before she licked all along her walls, pleased to find she tasted just as sweet as her lips. She was kissing her and licking her, looking up to find her with her hands in her own hair like a woman gone mad. She relished the look on her face. She decided to take it to the next level and slip her middle finger inside and began thrusting as she licked.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come,” Christy panted out after a few minutes, her whole body flushed red and painted with a light coating of sweat. Jessie was even more determined now, bringing both hands into it, moving her fingers and tongue faster, anything to make her climax. It wasn’t long before she screamed out Jessie’s name in an elongated high pitched squeak, crying out her orgasm.

She smirked as she rose off of Christy, quite pleased with herself as she wiped her mouth off on the cover. Christy was just lying there, breathing deeply with her eyes closed, chuckling to herself. Jessie repositioned herself to lay next to her.

“Earth to Christy!” She whispered. “You ok?”

Christy turned her head to look at her, smiling like a kid at Christmas. “How can you even ask me that?” She said shaking her head. “I’m incredible. You’re amazing.”

“Glad I could make you happy,” Jessie said, staring up at the ceiling contented. This is exactly how she’d pictured this night going. It’s always nice when one’s dreams come true.

“What about you?” Christy then said after a while.

“Hmm?” Jessie said, turning towards her with raised eyebrows?

“You didn’t come, did you?”

“Oh, it’s ok,” she said truthfully. She’s enjoyed this night. She doesn’t need to come to feel satisfied all the time. She enjoys pleasing almost just as much.

“I want you to take your clothes off and sit on my face,” Christy then said, resolute. Jessie looked at her, completely startled, her brown eyes the size of a U.F.O. “Well what are you waiting for?” Christy said like a bossy little thing, raising one eyebrow. Jessie smiled. It was more of a command than a request. A command she was more than happy to oblige. She stood up off the bed and took off her dress and underwear, leaving only her jewelry on. Christy followed suit, sitting up on the bed to lift he dress up off her head while taking in Jessie’s subtle strip tease. Christy smiled before laying back down near the head of the bed and gesturing for Jessie to take her place on Christy’s face.

Jessie made her way back onto the bed then kissed Christy passionately before she knelt and hovered over Christy’s face. She, seemed unsure at first, started slowly, clearly trying to get a feel for Jessie’s body. But then she licked one spot that made Jessie gasp in shock and grab onto the bed frame right in front of her. Christy looked up at her for approval, at which Jessie nodded frantically. Then Christy got more comfortable, licking her along her labia and at her clit, kissing her pussy sweetly. Jessie was still blown away by how good she was at this. She was once again getting very close to her breaking point.

“Keep your tongue out for me,” Jessie commanded, wanting to try something. Christy did as asked without hesitation, at which point Jessie began to grind her hips and move herself along Christy’s tongue, fucking her face. Christy and Jessie looked into each other’s eyes, not daring to break contact as Christy’s hands roamed around Jessie’s ass. She was so close now. What pushed her over the edge was when Christy used one of Rhett’s old tricks on her: she slipped one thumb inside her ass. She screamed loudly as she came all over Christy’s wet mouth.

It took Jessie everything in her power not to collapse on top of her as she quivered from the rush of it all. She carefully swung her leg around so she could get off of Christy and plop herself down on the other side of the bed. She lie there for a second with the palm of her hands over her eyes, simply panting. She felt like she’d just gotten of the Matterhorn ride at Disneyland. Suddenly Christy kissed her shoulder and Jessie involuntarily shivered, her body still so sensitive from her orgasm.

“Not too bad for my first time with a girl, huh?” Christy said quietly, her voice filled with glee as she kissed Jessie’s neck.

“Not too bad for _anybody._ ” Jessie replied. “You’re a natural. It was...fucking spectacular...” Jessie was breathless as she opened her eyes to look at Christy, who was still laying sweet little kisses on her neck. Jessie then reached over and grabbed her face, kissing her romantically as the sun faded completely out of the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now about 8:15, but Jessie nor Christy felt the need to rush back home. Instead they made themselves comfortable in the silk bathrobes Jessie kept in one of the dresser drawers and watched television on the retractable TV that was at the foot of the bed, appearing as if from nowhere with the click of a button. They just snuggled together and watched HGTV.

“See, I think gray is a bad color choice for the living room,” Christy said with her brows furrowed as she judged the realtor’s choices on whatever show they were watching.

“Yeah,” Jessie agreed, “Gray is a bit depressing, if you ask me.”

Suddenly, they heard some shuffling come from downstairs, almost like a clinking glass. Their enhanced “mother hearing,” as Rhett always called it, made them both hear the sound and immediately look at each other.

“You think we should go check it out?” Christy said quietly.

“Yeah, good idea,” Jessie said as she tied her robe securely around herself and rose off the bed, looking around for something to defend herself with if trouble arose. She settled on a tacky sculpture of a dolphin that could create quite a concussion, but that no one would miss if it was broken. She lead the way out the door with Christy behind her, phone in hand as they made their way into the hallway.

There was a little bit of light illuminating the hall from the bedroom, but otherwise it was quite dark. They could barely see the staircase. Jessie looked behind her at Christy and nodded her head as if to say “I’m going in.” Christy nodded in response, 911 on speed dial with one tap. The girls made their way quickly downstairs in an effort to turn on the light and ambush whoever it was that had broken in. When they did so however, they were startled to see that it wasn’t a burglar, nor an errant wind chime (as Jessie suspected was more likely), but Link, fussing around in the kitchen.

He looked like a dog who’d been caught eating his owner’s shoe as he stood frozen near the kitchen table, obviously caught in the middle of reaching into a large plastic bag that wasn’t there before. Jessie rolled her eyes and dropped her dolphin-laden hand to her side.

“Link!” Christy shouted. “What the heck are you _doing_ here?!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he replied frantically, putting the bag on the table and putting his hands up in defense. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just...wanted to do something nice. For you guys. You know it’s your first time and all so...anyway I brought you all this stuff.” Link went back to the plastic bag and took out the contents. Inside was a large bag of ice, and a small chocolate cake that her placed beside a wine-chilling bucket, a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses.

“See?” Link said pleadingly. “I was just...trying to make your special night even more special.”

 _Aww, that’s so sweet!_ Jessie thought as she smirked at Link like he’d given her an unexpected Valentines Day card.

“That’s a load of crap,” Christy said with daggers in her eyes. Jessie was shocked by her tone. _Did I miss something?_

She walked over to him with her arms crossed. “No, really!” Link insisted as she closed in on him. Jessie didn’t know what side she was on. She just stood quietly with her hands behind her back, the way she always does when Link and Christy are bickering in her presence.

“Link,” Christy said to him as if he was a petulant child, “you know that dropping off these gifts was only part of the reason you came over here. You also came over here to spy on us and you know it.”

 _Ohhhh, that makes sense,_ Jessie thought as she nodded her head to no one in particular. This whole sneak-and-peek thing was becoming a bit of a trend at the beach house lately.

Link looked down at the tile, body language screaming out his guilt as he hunched his shoulder and bowed his head. “Maybe...” was all he could think to say. Christy then turned towards Jessie, locking eyes with her. Christy cocked one eyebrow mischievously, just as she had done only moments ago in the bedroom. Now Jessie understood it was an illicit challenge, her way of saying, “Are you ready for what comes next?” Jessie smirked in the same matter. She was down for whatever.

Christy then turned her attention back to a recently admonished Link, who’s head was still downcast. Christy uncrossed her arms and placed her index finger on his chin, making him look at her.

“I’d say you owe us,” She said seductively. Jessie smirked deviously as she walked over to join them in the kitchen.

“What?” Link said incredulously as Jessie took her place beside Christy, the both of them sort of ganging up on him.

“Well I mean,” Christy continued, “you interrupted our evening. We were scared half to death because of you. I just feel like you should make it up to us.” Link was hiding a smirk, clearly starting to get the picture as Christy turned her head to look at Jessie. “What do you think, Jessie?” She asked with mock innocence. Jessie then looked at Link and slinked around him as if she was sizing him up, looking him up and down until she was behind him, ogling his tiny little ass. She looked at Christy from behind Link’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah, he definitely owes us,” Jessie replies as she runs her finger up and down the length of Link’s back. Link was craning his neck to try and look at her. “What should we do with him?”

Christy then stares off into space in mock contemplation, tapping her finger to her lips. “Well,” She then says, “he has been a bit pushy lately.”

“Oh that’s right!” Jessie said, now pressing her body right up against Link’s back, placing her hands on his hips. “Christy tells me you’re a bossy little thing.”

“Guilty,” Link replies with a husky voice, sort of leaning back into her as if he likes the feeling of her breast pressed against him.

Christy then takes him by the chin, forcing him once again to look at her. “I’ve got an idea,” she says. “What do you way I boss _you_ around for a change. She how you like it.”

Jessie continually rubs her hands up and down his thighs now, craving to see him naked all of a sudden. “I could be into that,” Link says just as husky as before. Jessie was starting to think he liked the idea of being subdued by two women. _What man wouldn’t?_ She then though as she now caressed his ass.

“Good,” Christy said with a bright smile. “Now turn around and face Jessie.” He immediately did as he was told, now starring down at Jessie, his face inches from hers. This was probably the closest they’ve ever been to each other. His eyes were filled with purely lust, which made Jessie smile like a trickster. “Take you clothes off,” Christy then commanded with a whisper. Jessie stepped back a bit as Link went to work taking off his jeans, slipping them down along with his underwear, giving Jessie a nice view of his penis. It wasn’t as long as Rhett’s, but quite a bit more girthy. Just looking at it was making her wet again as he unbuttoned his shirt. The two of them locked eyes and he just grinned at her. He knew how hot he was. She decided to disarm him a little bit, reaching up to take off his glasses and set them on the table.

“She won’t be able to ride your face if you’ve got those on,” Jessie said with a smokey timbre. Making them both look at her in surprise. She just shrugged as if all she’d given them was the weather report. Christy smiled at her before quickly scampering over to stand behind her. Once there, she removed her hair from her shoulder and kissed her neck sweetly, making Jessie close her eyes and smile in blissed surrender. She could feel Christy’s hands all over her as she disrobed her, presenting her naked body in front of Link.When she opened her eyes, she could see that Link was watching the two of them in breathing heavily, his hands fidgeting as if he can’t wait to touch them both. Christy was doing a mighty fine job of torturing him.

“Do you wanna suck his dick?” Christy whispered very quietly so only Jessie could hear. She craned her neck to look at Christy and smiled before simply sinking down to her knees and sucking Link’s dick. It was quite a lot to fit in her mouth but since he was shorter than Rhett, it was easier to fit all of him in. She wasn’t all that good at deep throating, but she was good with her hands, sliding her fingers and mouth all around Link’s cock rapidly. He was moaning and had his head thrown back as she slowed down and sped back up, slobbering all over his dick. She even made him swear, which she rarely heard him do.

“I think he’s had enough,” Christy advised after a mere few minutes. Jessie slowly slid her mouth off of him, her lips making a “pop” sound before she them off and stood to her feet. Link almost looked pained, his eyes begging for more. Jessie loved seeing him so vulnerable. She also loved the feel of him in her mouth. She didn’t really wanna stop either. “More of that later,” Christy said as she stepped beside Link and kissed his cheek. “I just wanted you at maximum hardness. Shall we make our way to the couch?”

They went into the living room and walked over to the beige couch, both following behind Christy like dutiful puppies as she took her own robe off and threw it to the side. Jessie had no idea she could be so sexy.

“Why don’t you lay down, Link,” Christy said oozing confidence and Link once again did as he was told, laying with his back flat on the couch, his head on one couch cushion as his feet dangled off the other end.

“What now?” Jessie said, thinking of this as a fun game as she thought if the many things she could do with his rock hard cock.

Christy fake pondered again. “Well,” she started, “how would you feel about riding him?”

“I’d feel pretty damn great about it,” Jessie said hungrily, licking her lips as she got up on the couch to straddle him. Link looked like a kid in a candy store, eyes fixed on Jessie’s breasts. She was extremely excited about finally getting to fuck Link, but something felt sort of off. She felt like she was missing a step. Then she realized what it was. “Would it be ok if I kissed him?” She asked Christy earnestly.

Christy’s eyes became hooded as she walked over to the couch where Jessie was kneeling. She bent down and kissed Jessie passionately on the lips, hands in her hair once again, before breaking away. “He’s all yours,” she replied just as earnestly, brushing a hair off Jessie’s face. Christy then let go of Jessie and stepped back, gesturing towards Link, presenting him to Jessie he was a piece of expensive jewelry she was trying to sell on QVC. Now that she had the seal of approval from his wife, she’s hinged over so she was face to face with him.

He stroked her cheek affectionately, as if she was a precious offering before their lips made contact. His lips were so soft and sweet. Obviously he had been using his famous lip balm regularly. His kisses tasted just like peanut butter with a dash of mint. He was a very good kisser, his lips a tiny bit fuller than Rhett’s, and his hands were gently weaving around in her hair so he was practically massaging he scalp which she absolutely loved. She looked up at Christy, just to make sure she was still ok, only to discover that not only was she ok with it, but heavily aroused by it. Without either of them noticing , Christy was now breathing through her teeth and touching herself as she looked upon them.

Jessie lifted herself off Link so she was on all fours hovering over him, taking in Christy’s show of sexual frustration with a shocked look on her face. Link tilted his head back so he could look at Christy upside down. He snickered gleefully.

“I’m thinking maybe you should join us, Christy,” Jessie said, wanting to help put her out if her misery.

“Yeah, come over here, baby,” Link said in a deep voice that made Jessie even wetter than she was when they’d been kissing. She starred down at him and bit her lip before hinging back up to a kneeling position. Christy made her way back over to the couch and knelt so that her knees were on either side of Link’s head. Her ass was all but perched in Link’s forehead as she sat on his face. Christy began moaning as he licked her up and down, facing Jessie so she was getting a perfect view.

“Sit on it,” she ordered Jessie breathily as her eyes rolled back in her head with ecstasy. _Yes ma’am,_ Jessie thought gleefully as she positioned herself to sit on Link’s cock. She could hear him moan as he entered her, even though he was being practically smothered by pussy. Jessie reached out and held on to Christy’s shoulders as she grinned on top of Link, enjoying his girth as she swiveled around. She loved playing cowgirl. Christy grabbed at her nipples, making Jessie gasp. She kissed Jessie intermittently as the both enjoyed Link’s body.

“Hey Liiiink,” Christy then said teasingly, “just FYI, you’re not aloud to come until you make _me_ come, you hear me?”

“Mmmhmm,” was all Link could manage as he continued to lick at Christy’s walls. Then Christy mouthed at Jessie “slow down a bit.” She must be able to tell Link is getting close and wants to make him work for it. Jessie slowed down, relishing the feeling of this new rhythm, wanting to have every inch of him slide delicately in and out of her. She could feel him trying to go faster, moving his pelvis so he could control the speed. Jessie smirked deviously as she hinged forward again, using her arms to hold herself up as she arched almost completely off of his dick, then moved back down and then up again in the same fashion. He moaned in agony, hungry for it, licking Christy rapidly.

Jessie could tell Christy was getting close. Jessie began sucking on her nipples, wanting to help Link along. She loved teasing Christy’s pink nipples with the tip of her tongue. Suddenly Christy cried out, putting her hand in Jessie’s hair as she came all over Link’s face. Jessie pulled away from Christy’s breasts and continued to fuck Link slowly, awaiting further instructions. Finally Christy came back to life and stood up off of Link, making her way off the couch. She then bent forward to kiss Link in gratitude, tasting herself off of Link’s lips. She loved seeing them together. Now it was her that was being tortured. She needed to come so bad.

Christy then broke from the kiss and grabbed Link’s face. “Fuck her good,” is all she said to him before she stood back up and went to stand behind Jessie. Link looked up at Jessie, smiling as if to say “you’re gonna get it now,” as he forced her all the way down on his dick. Jessie cried out as he did this. The teasing part was over so she went back to grinding on top of him while moved along with her. Jessie loved the look in his eyes while she fucked him. His blue eyes bored into her as he licked his lips and just grinned up at her as she rode him. Then suddenly when she was really close, he grabbed her hips greedily holding her slightly up as he then took control and slammed into her from the bottom. She couldn’t believe how big he felt inside of her as he pounded away. She almost forgot Christy was behind her when suddenly she felt a hard smack on her ass. She yelped and then that yelp turned into a scream as she came. One thrust later and Link came too.

It was one of the best orgasms she’d ever had. She nearly passed out on top of Link while he was still inside her. He stroked her hair as they both just panted, trying to recover from it all. She then felt Christy’s nimble fingers massaging her shoulders, even though she’d never felt more relaxed. Jessie doesn’t know how long they stayed like that, but eventually she gets up off of Link and stands. She then looks down at them as the both now sit nakedly on the couch, like they were students waiting for a stellar report card from their teacher.

“Well,” She said to both of them with a sigh, “I think we outta end this great night by tearing into that cake, don’t you?”

They giggled. “Sounds like a great idea,” Link said, getting to his feet. He looked down at himself and looked as though he was suddenly nervous about being naked in front of everyone. “Let me just go get my robe,” he then said as he scampered upstairs.

Jessie and Christy just looked at each other, smiling like they have a secret before putting their own robes back on. Link quickly came back downstairs just as Christy was locating a knife to cut the cake with. They all drank the wine and ate, talking as friends before Christy and Link took off in his car and left Jessie alone to shower. She spent forever in there, singing happily before she got dressed and drove home by 10:30. She couldn’t believe how wonderfully this night had gone. She hardly wait to tell Rhett about it.


End file.
